I Blame The Alcohol
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: A drunken one night stand between the marble man and the shadow. Modern AU. Enjolras/ Éponine
1. Chapter 1

**I Blame The Alcohol**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Boo!**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: A drunken one night stand between the marble man and the shadow. Modern AU.**

**Warning: Sex!**

**Pairing: Enjolras/ Éponine**

– **- - - - - - -**

**Chapter One**

She could hold her alcohol very well. She had experimented in high school but the drinks got harder as she grew older. Whisky, rum and now absinthe. Absinthe was her downfall. She had to shots and she could barely stand up any more. Not many of them could stay standing. Just a house party at Feuilly's. His parents were in the Bahamas and he offered his house as a party for the Les Amis. Of course, Éponine went along because Marius was going.

Éponine laughed and drank with someone. She could not remember his name. She didn't care even when he kissed her and she kissed him back. She laughed as she was pulled up the stairs by the man. He pressed her against the wall and kissed her hard. Éponine pulled him into the first room. Thankfully, it was an empty bedroom. They stumbled inside, pulling off items of clothing, and falling onto the bed.

It was rough. Her teeth nibbled at his ear and he held her wrist tight in his, holding it to the bed. She lifted her leg around him, pulling him down onto her. "Oh God!" She moaned when she felt his hard cock though his trousers and pressing against her. Her hands clawed at the buttons of his shirt, desperate to get it off him. She did finally. Her fingers caressed the muscled chest of this man. The alcohol clouded her sight as well as her judgement. She had no idea who this man was. She knew he had blonde hair. Who in the world had blonde hair? Who cares?

She raised a leg over him and pushed them over. She undid her red bra and threw it aside. His hands ran up her sides and cupped her breasts. Éponine let out a soft moan as he rubbed his thumbs over her hardened nipples. She looked down at him and tried to put a name to his face but she could not. Fuck it, she thought to herself. She bent down and kissed him hard on the lips.

He flipped them over and pulled off her trousers, followed by his trousers. She watched him through half-closed eyes as he teasingly pulled off her underwear. His soft fingertips brushing down her smooth legs. She expected him to pull off his boxers and push himself inside her. Just like Montparnasse, her violent ex-boyfriend. This guy didn't. He kept his boxers on as he ran his hands up her legs and parting them. She raised herself onto her elbows and watched him. "Oh God!" She cried when his lips pressed between her legs. He found her wet and ready for him. Her juices were intoxicating. She tasted so good.

His tongue was incredible. He brought her to new pleasures. He held her thighs tight in his hands and she threw her head back. This was incredible. This was very very new. He brought her to her peak but pulled away before she could finish. She looked down at him to see him smiling up at her. "Éponine." He whispered as he crawled up the bed and kissed her in such a demanding way.

Éponine needed him. Whoever this man was. She greedily pushed his boxer shorts off his hips. He gave a sigh when his throbbing erection was released from the tight confines of the material. "Please, I need to." She begged him, abandoning the task of pulling off his boxers any further.

"Yes." He nodded, guiding himself into her and pushing hard until he was fully inside her.

"Oh God!" She cried out, arching her back. Éponine had never felt like this before with a man. She ran her hands down his back, feeling his every muscle tense as he thrust hard within her. This was wrong. She hated not being in control during sex. But now, this felt incredibly right. Her hands gripped his shoulders and wrapped her legs around him.

He stopped for a moment and pulled his boxers to his knees before he carried on. His thrusts resumed. He moved harder into her. His kisses were more lustful especially when her nails dug into his shoulders. He groaned when she decided to nibble on his lower lip. "Éponine!" He mumbled and pulled away from her. She was quickly becoming dominant; her fingers tight in his hair and making him kiss her. She was trying to change their positions. He could tell she wanted to be on top. He was not going to let her. He reached for her wrists and pinned them to the bed. "I'm in charge!"

"No!" She growled and found that small ounce of strength. She pushed him over, freed her hands and rested them on his warm chest. "I'm in charge." She moved slowly. Teasing him. Teasing herself with her slow movements.

He gripped her hips and tried to get her to move on him. "Please, 'Ponine."

Éponine looked down at him and still she could not remember his name. "Yes." She lifted herself up and pressed down onto him. Her movements were slow once again but she needed her release.

"No." He murmured. He sat up, wrapped his arms around her and turned them around again. The bedsheets becoming tangled in their legs as he moved. It didn't matter. They were both concerned in reaching that pleasurable peak. Her legs were tight around his waist as his thrusts became harder and faster than before.

She let out a cry when his hand reached between them and his thumb rubbed her clit. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She cried out loudly as he brought her to her orgasm, which shook through her body.

He held still, feeling her tighten around him. He gritted his teeth to stop himself from finishing at that moment. He pulled from her, watched her taking a few deep breaths before he pushed back into her hard. "Oh God!" He groaned. She was still tight from her orgasm. He wasn't going to last any longer. He thrust hard into her, raising one of her legs to his shoulder, and he leaned over her.

Éponine looked up into his blue eyes and she was lost. "Yes!" She moaned as he moved fasted into her.

He was nearly there. He quickly pulled out, rubbed the head of his erection and finished on her stomach. He looked down at her and saw her eyes drifting closed. He reached for the box of tissues on the bedside table. He wiped her stomach clean and himself clean before collapsing next to her. His eyes fixed on her before falling asleep from the amount of alcohol and from the sex.

* * *

**A/N: There will be a chapter two. The morning after!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Éponine groaned as she awoke. "Bloody alcohol." She rubbed her eyes to rid herself of the sleep and the headache. The sleep was gone but the headache seemed to be permanent. She attempted to sit up but her body was held down by the tangled sheets and by a heavy arm across her stomach. "Shit." She grumbled, thinking she had called Montparnasse and they had been together last night. It would not have been the first time. She did not want to look at him. Éponine slowly lifted his arm off her stomach but it was useless, he let out a groan. "Shit," she swore again and turned to face him. "Oh fuck!" It wasn't Montparnasse. "Enjolras."

"Hello Éponine." He sat up and watched as she attempted to hide her naked body. "I'll turn around." He turned away from her and sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you remember last night?"

"I remember the sex," she laughed softly and dressed into her clothes, which were scattered around the bed, "but I don't remember how it started."

Enjolras pulled on his boxers. "I do."

She stood up and turned around. "How? I don't remember a thing."

"You just said you remembered the sex." He stood up and turned and faced her.

"Yes." She chuckled and blushed. "I remember that very well." She tucked a strand of her long hair behind her ear. "But, how did it lead to the sex?"

"A drinking game with Grantaire. A lot of shots and we got talking. You went outside for some air, I went to protect you from Grantaire, who was attempting to make us drink more." He chuckled nervously and ran his fingers through his curls. "I kissed you. You kissed me back and we were both trying to pull each other upstairs. I think we tripped a few times."

Éponine laughed softly. "So, I'll have bruises tomorrow?" She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Probably." He sat next to her. They sat in silence for a moment until he spoke. "So you remember the sex?"

Éponine blushed and nodded. "It was good." She bit her lower lip. "I was really good."

He scoffed. "What about me? Was I good?"

She looked up at him and nodded. "You were adequate." She winked at him. "Enjolras, you do realise that this was a one time thing. I don't like relationships."

"You don't like Marius and Cosette's relationship." He spoke suddenly, but very quietly.

"Shut up." She sneered at him.

"I know, Éponine. Everyone knows except those two." He stood up and picked up his clothes, placing them on the bed once he found them all. "Stop living in the clouds, Éponine."

"I can't. I dream of it." She hid her face in her hands. She did not cry. She could not cry.

"You can keep dreaming. He will never look at you, the way you look at him." He sat next to her, forgetting about redressing. "'Ponine. Dear Éponine." Placing his hand on her knee.

"Don't." Pushing his hand away. "I can't think." She sat up straight and looked at him. "I don't need to think." She stood up and moved in front of him. "I don't want to think." She straddled him and kissed him hard on the lips.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He kissed her back and was about to push her shirt off when the door flew open. "Shit!" He pulled her close and looked behind her to see Grantaire in the doorway. "Stay still." He whispered to her. "Go away, Grantaire!" He shouted at the man.

"Just came to see if you and 'Ponine wanted some breakfast." He laughed. "Feuilly is annoyed that you used his room for a shag." Leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

"Well, last night is no longer a secret." She giggled, resting her forehead against his own forehead. "I suppose we could try more than one night." Running her fingers through his hair before resting her hand on the back of his head.

"Let's try one morning." He fell backwards, bringing her with him and kissing her heatedly.

- - - – - - - –

**The End**


End file.
